Healthcare Policy
Note this a draft Policy and has yet to be adopted by the Parliament. Healthcare of /pol/ The entire population must pay compulsory health insurance via taxes. All basic healthcare services are free for any person who needs them. This includes: emergency services, vaccinations, prescription drugs, and care for the ill and injured. No person should be subject to poverty simply because of an unforeseen medical condition. Children have one optional and free annual physical examination. Adults have one optional and free biennial physical examination. Dentistry is free for children, 70% of the price is reimbursed for adults, unless it is an emergency procedure, in which case it is also free. Specialists will require payment if the reason for visiting them is not necessary (for example, getting your child braces). The price of over-the-counter drugs is not affected by /pol/’s healthcare system. Those with mental health requirements will be guaranteed free psychological attention. Those who knowingly and intentionally undermine their own health (such as fatties, smokers, or drug addicts) will be required to pay for any additional healthcare that only people with their condition require. /pol/ State Health Plan Proposal: The government of /pol/ will supply a basic health service funded primarily through taxes and the seized assets of shills, invading shitposters, traitors, frauds and other criminals. The publicly, state provided services are as follows: Preventative Care -- defined as the precautionary measures taken by physicians and other, licensed medical professionals, to find and treat illnesses -- is covered, as follows, by the State Health Plan (SHP henceforth): * a quarterly "check up" that does not include a physical * an annual physical for minors under 18, a biennial physical for adults * immunizations as required* * all emergency services** * routine testing (allergy testing, blood testing, EKGs, stress tests, urinalysis, etc.) * specialize coverage (including testing) exceeding no more than $XXXX.XX annually *Immunizations necessary for the recreational safe travel of citizens beyond the borders of /pol/ are not covered; citizens will have to pay for them out of pocket. **subsequent surgeries and specialized treatment may not be covered by the Mental Health Care is covered, as follows, by the SHP: * up to a limit of 12 visits, annually, to a licensed psychologist, psychiatrist, or other specialist * specialized care not exceeding more than $XXXX.XX annual Dental Care is covered, as follows, by the SHP: * annual examination and cleaning * coverage of basic treatments (caps, fillings, removal) not exceeding more than $XXX.XX annually * all emergency coverage* *subsequent surgery and treatment may not be covered by SHP Vision is covered, as follows, by the SHP: * annual eye exam * new frames/lenses not exceeding $XXX.XX annually Prescription Drugs are covered, as follows, by the SHP: * all generic medication * all emergency medication* * coverage of brand name medication not exceeding more than $XX.XX/fill *subsequent medication and treatment may not be covered by the SHP NOTES AND EXCEPTIONS: * All non-cosmetic child care (children with deformities are excepted) is covered by the state. * Individuals who knowingly and intentionally undermine their own health (addicts, fatties, smokers, sluts, etc) will be taxed heavily for all care and medication required as a result of their life style* * these taxes can be curbed by voluntary sterilization, and by surrendering children to the state